Secret Someone
by Princess Teressa
Summary: Cream goes to school and finds a note from a secret someone in her desk that really likes her. Cream is really happy to get a note from someone who likes her and who is this secret someone... R&R.


**Secret Someone**

**Cream was at her house helping her mother make some deserts for a party that they were having. Cream put a tray of cookies into an oven and turned it on. Cream then turned to her mother smiling. Cheese too. "Mama, when are we going to have the party?" Asked Cream sweetly. Vanilla turned to look at her daughter and smiled warmly at her. **

"**After you go to school," Replied Vanilla. Cream nodded and grabbed a backpack and a lunch box. She threw the backpack over her arms and held the lunch box in her right hand. **

"**Okay mama, I'm gonna drop Cheese off at the daycare, then I'll be off to school," Said Cream smiling. Vanilla nodded. "Oh, and mama," Said Cream. Vanilla looked at her. **

"**Yes Cream?" Asked Vanilla. **

"**Can I hang out with my friends after school?" Replied Cream. Vanilla crossed her arms over her chest and pondered. **

"**Hmmm, yes, but you need to get some drinks at the market for me too, and be back at 7:00pm, okay?" Asked Vanilla. Cream did a quick nod and skipped out of the house. Cream skipped down sidewalks and streets until she made it to a humongous building. Cream skipped inside with Cheese flying behind her. Cream skipped up to a counter smiling. There was a red female crocodile behind the counter looking ugly. **

"**Hello, I'm here to drop off my chao Cheese please," Said Cream, as she pointed at Cheese happily. The crocodile coughed and frowned. **

"**Fine, that'll be five dollars plus tax," Said the crocodile snickering. Cream frowned a cute frown. **

"**But it didn't cost that much yesterday," Said Cream. **

"**I don't care, just give me the money rabbit," Said the crocodile. Cream dug her hand into her pocket and pulled out a five dollar bill and placed it onto the counter along with a dime. The crocodile frowned and picked up the money. "The tax is five dollars," Said the crocodile evilly. Cream dug into her pocket and pulled out another five dollar bill and slammed it onto the counter. **

"**There, now I only have twelve dollars left of my allowance!" Shouted Cream. The crocodile laughed and grabbed Cheese roughly. **

""**Well, money is money," Said the crocodile and walked away with Cheese. Cream walked out of the building and walked to school. In front of the school was Tails and Charmy. Cream smiled brightly and skipped up to them. Tails and Charmy turned to look at Cream and smiled. **

"**Hey Cream," Said Tails. **

"**Hi Cream," Said Charmy. **

"**Hello Tails and Charmy," Said Cream happily. "Are you still going to my party tonight?" Tails and Charmy nodded. **

"**Is there gonna be sweets there?" Asked Charmy excitedly. Cream nodded. **

"**Of course," Said Cream. **

"**Is there gonna be cakes?" Asked Charmy. **

"**Of course," Said Cream. **

"**Is there gonna be sodas?" Asked Charmy. **

"**Of course," Said Cream. **

"**Is there gonna be pizza?" Asked Charmy. **

"**Of course," Said Cream. **

"**I there gonna be cookies?" Asked Charmy. **

"**Of course," Said Cream. **

"**I there gonna be pies?" Asked Charmy. **

"**Of course," Said Cream. **

"**Is there gonna be-" Charmy was cut off by Tails. **

"**Charmy, that's enough," Said Tails frowning. Charmy blushed in embarrassment. **

"**Sorry about that," Said Charmy. Tails sighed. **

"**It's alright," Said Tails smiling. They suddenly heard the bell ring and they went to school. Cream sat next to Tails in class and Charmy sat way in the back. Cream suddenly noticed a note on her desk. She picked it up and put it into her pocket so she could read it later. After school, Cream, Tails, and Charmy were walking to the market. Cream dug her hand into her pocket and pulled out the note. **

"**Hey guys, I got a note on my desk, do you think it's from the teacher?" Asked Cream. **

"**I dunno," Replied Charmy. **

"**Read it," Replied Tails. Cream nodded and started reading the note out loud for them to hear. **

_**Dear Cream, **_

_**I care about you so much and you don't even know it. I go to the same school as you everyday. I really like you and I hope you really like me, so that's why I gave you this note. **_

_**Your secret someone**_

"**It doesn't say who it's from," Said Cream smiling. **

"**Creepy," Said Charmy. Cream looked at Charmy smiling and blushing. **

"**Charmy, did you write this?" Asked Cream. **

"**What, no!" Exclaimed Charmy blushing a little. "I…I don't like you…I like you as a friend," Said Charmy. Cream looked at Tails smiling and blushing. **

"**Tails, did you?" Asked Cream. Tails smiled. **

"**Hey, don't look at me," Said Tails. Cream sighed happily and read the note again and again and again and again until they made it to the market. **

"**Someone really likes me…my secret someone," Said Cream happily. Charmy shook his head and walked into the market. **

"**Girls," He murmured. Tails and Cream then walked into the market. Tails turned to Cream. **

"**So, what do you need?" Asked Tails. Cream was still reading the note not listing to Tails at all. **

"**Hello, Cream," Said Tails, as he elbowed her side a little. Cream looked up at him smiling. **

"**Huh, yes…I need…I need some drinks for my mama," Cream replied then looked back at the note again. Tails shrugged then walked away to go get the drinks. Cream sighed dreamily. "My secret someone…" Said Cream dreamily. Suddenly someone tapped her on her shoulder. Cream turned around and saw Tails holding bags of drinks. **

"**Hey, we need to go now," Said Tails smiling. Cream looked at her note then looked back at Tails. **

"**How long was I reading my note?" Asked Cream. **

"**About twenty or thirty seconds," Replied Tails. Cream nodded and shoved the note into her pocket. **

"**Right, I have to pick up Cheese, can you take those drinks to my house?" Asked Cream. Tails nodded. **

"**Sure Cream, no problem," Replied Tails then he walked out of the market. Cream ran out of the market and ran to the building she dropped Cheese off to. Cream entered the building and saw a pink and red crocodile at the counter now smiling warmly. Cream walked up to the counter. **

"**Hello Cream sweetie," The crocodile said happily. **

"**Hi Helena, I'm here to pick up Cheese," Said Cream, as she smiled. Helena nodded and walked away then came back a couple of minutes later holding Cheese. **

"**There you go sweetie," Helena said, as she handed Cream Cheese. Cream took Cheese and walked out of the building waving back at Helena and saying thank you. **

**After an hour Cream made it to her house and knocked on the door. No one answered. Cream knocked on the door again. Still no one answered. "Mama, are you there?" Asked Cream, as she continued knocking. Suddenly the door opened. Cream rushed in with Cheese by her side. It was pitch black in the house and Cream couldn't see anything. "Where do you think mama is Cheese?" Asked Cream nervously. **

"**Chao, chao!" Exclaimed Cheese. **

"**Mama, are you there?" Asked Cream.**

**

* * *

**_**Thank you for reading this chapter. I want three reviews then I'll make the rest of the chapters. Flames are not accepted on this story but reviews are. Please tell me if my Grammar is terrible. Farewell. **_


End file.
